1. Field of the Invention.
The present invention relates to a foot massage device operated by a drive means such as an electric and/or battery powered motor. More specifically, the present invention relates to a foot message device having a plurality massaging fingers providing a massaging effect to the toe of a user.
2. Prior Art.
The prior art disclosed various types of massagers. Typical examples of such massagers are exemplified in the disclosures of U.S. Pat. No. 4,807,602 issued to Scarborough on Feb. 28, 1989 which discloses a hydro-massaging device, U.S. Pat. No. D157,306 issued to Vogt on Feb. 14, 1950 which discloses an electrical foot vibrator, U.S. Pat. No. 5,447,491 issued to Bellandi on Sep. 5, 1995 which discloses an anticellulitis massaging device operated by an electric motor and U.S. Pat. No. 3,499,439 issued to Boller on May 26, 1967 which discloses a hand-held massaging device utilizing inner mesh gears carrying one or more massaging implements.
As the prior art above demonstrates these devices are suited for their intended purposes, however, nothing in any prior art discloses a device which is suited for the purpose for providing a massaging effect on and between the toes of a foot.